Hallucinations
by CCangel
Summary: Regina is poisoned during a fight with the Lost Boys and she hallucinates people from her past. One shot.


Hallucinations

Poison. That was what hit Regina in her fight with the Lost Boys. She had been so close to finding Henry and Roland. Now, her body was getting weaker and she barely had enough energy to stand up.

Robin and Snow offered to watch her while the others looked for an antidote. Robin glanced at Snow who had a worried look on her face. "I'm sure there's a cure out there," he said.

She sighed. "There better be. Henry can't lose his mom and I can't lose her either. As much as she put us through, I still care about her. I still love her although she wouldn't want to hear that from me."

"I've noticed your complicated relationship," Robin said. Snow snorted at his comment.

"Complicated doesn't even begin to describe it," she said getting up and walking over to Regina. She felt her forehead and she was getting warmer. "Robin, hand me that towel. Her fever is rising."

He did and she gently pressed the towel on Regina's skin. Tears silently escaped her as she thought about the number of times they had done this dance. Someone gets hurt or sick and the other ends up taking care of the other.

"You know she saved my life when I was a child. I thought we were going to be friends forever. She did this for me when I was sick. I had no idea she felt so much anger toward me. She never forgave me and I don't think she ever will." She stopped dabbing the towel across her forehead and raked her eyes over her. "I still haven't forgiven her for ripping my family apart."

"What was she like before the curse?" he asked.

"Sweet, caring...in love," she said the last part sadly. He was about to question further but they heard her whimper and hold her stomach. Snow held her. "You're alright Regina. I'm here. You're safe," she whispered.

Robin watched the way Regina seemed to relax. Regina was complex woman but her strength impressed him. Also the way her concern for his son grew touched his heart. None of them had a real reason to help him but he figured it was in their nature to help.

However, he grew closer to Regina. Maybe it was because she seemed like the outcast in the group and also curiosity got the better of him. He heard the stories but seeing her in the flesh was a different animal. He knew she needed a friend so he appointed himself that role. He laughed softly at how much he annoyed her. However, she didn't really pull away from him.

"She's resting now but her fever is still high. I wish they would find something soon," she said. He noticed the bag under her eyes.

"Snow, get some sleep. I'll watch. It's not a problem," he said. She started to protest but he held up his hand to stop her. "Get some rest."

An hour passed and the place was still quiet. He heard Regina whimper again and went to her. He did what Snow did and her body relaxed. "We're here Regina," he whispered. He went back to the fire and stoked it.

Meanwhile, Regina kept seeing flashes of her life. All the pain and suffering she caused was taking a toll on her mind. She opened her eyes and turned her head to see him sitting there. _"He's here_," she thought. She needed to get to him and tell him how sorry she was.

She felt a burst of energy course through her body as she pushed herself off the ground. "Daniel?" she whispered.

Robin's ears perked up and he turned his head to see Regina getting up. He immediately went to her. "Regina, you should be lying down."

"No! You're here. You're really here. You came back to me," she said. Robin arched an eyebrow.

"Snow, wake up," he said. "Snow!"

She shot up grabbing her arrow until she saw Regina standing. "Regina, what are you doing?"

"He came back Snow. Daniel, he's right here," she said. Her eyes lit up and she ran her hands over his face.

"Regina, that's Robin," Snow said trying to get through to Regina but she was no longer listening.

"How did you get to Neverland? Are you going to help me find Henry?" she asked.

Robin and Snow exchanged worried looks. Snow shrugged her shoulders at a lost of what to do. He decided to play along. "You brought me here Regina. I am here to help you get Henry back."

"I'm so sorry. I had to let you go. I didn't want to. You begged me and then..."

Robin cupped her face. "It's alright Regina. I'm okay." She shook her head in disagreement.

"I'm not. I'm lost without you. You told me to love again but I can't love anyone else like I love you. We were supposed to happy. Daniel, can you ever forgive me? I've done so many awful things. I don't want you hating me," she said.

"Come here," he said pulling her into a hug. "I can never hate you. You mean the world to me Regina. Whatever you've done, all is forgiven."

To his surprise she pulled back and kissed him. Robin felt her pull away. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time. Daniel, I love you. I'll never stop loving you."

"I love you too," he responded. Her smile turned to horror when she heard Cora's voice. "Foolish girl. You're still weak."

"Regina, was is it?" Robin asked.

"She's here," she stated horrified.

"Who is here Regina?" Snow asked looking around.

"My mother," she said turning around. She stood protectively in front of Robin. "You can't take him from me. I won't let you hurt him." She created a fireball.

Cora laughed. "Dear, I can do whatever you want. Are you really going to hurt your own mother?"

"You took him from me once. I won't let you take away my happy ending," she cried out. She threw the fireball at the empty spot.

"Regina, stop," Robin said. Regina turned around.

"It's okay. I can protect us both. I couldn't before but I have magic now," she said. Robin was wracking his brain on how to keep Regina from destroying their camp.

"Let me talk to her. I can reason with her," Robin said.

"No, she will trick you like she did the first time. She ripped your heart out. I can't let that happen again," she reasoned her voice sounding frantic.

"Regina, let Daniel talk to her. I can help. Let me make this right for both of you," Snow said.

Regina looked between the two. "It's too risky."

Robin put a hand on her shoulder. "Let us try." He walked around her and Snow stood beside. "Now what?"

"Start talking," she said. "Tell her how much you love Regina and how you won't hurt her. Cora. Her mother's name is Cora."

Robin cleared his throat. "Cora, I don't want any trouble. Regina is happy and I'm happy with her. We love each other and we want to be together. We would like your blessing."

Snow looked back to see Regina's worried yet hopeful look. "Regina deserves it. I messed up a long time ago but I'm fighting for her now. Just let her be free."

Regina saw Cora give a wicked smile. "You truly want to be free Regina. You don't need distractions." In her mind, Cora was aiming for their hearts and she let out a scream. Snow and Robin felt themselves being flown bacK and they hit the ground.

They saw Regina run to the empty spot. "I'll be good. Don't hurt them. Mother, I'll do whatever you want."

"Regina, don't," she heard. "I won't let you." Her eyes flickered to her father. She sunk to her knees at the sight.

"Daddy," she cried out. Snow quickly went to her and grabbed her arms.

"Regina, you have to snap out of it. You're delirious. No one is there. It's just me and Robin," she yelled.

She looked at her. "Daddy, I failed him. I killed him. He's the only who loved me."

"That's not true. I love you and right now, I need you to be strong. I need you to be the Regina I know and fight this. No one is going to hurt you. Not Cora, no one. Can you do that for me?"

Regina saw her father squat beside Snow. "Listen to her sweetheart. You didn't fail me. I failed you and I'm sorry. I am glad to call you my daughter." He started to disappear.

"Daddy, don't go," she yelled out. She tried to run after him but Robin gathered her in his arms.

"Regina," he whispered. "It's just us. We got you." Regina quieted down and she shook her head. She looked up at Snow.

"Snow," she whispered. Her eyes were getting heavy.

"It's okay honey. Just sleep," she said. Regina fell asleep and Snow let out a sigh of relief. Her eyes locked with Robin's.

"That was intense," he said. They heard rustling and saw the rest of them come with a cure in hand. Snow grabbed it out of David's hand. She poured the drink into Regina's mouth.

"How long does it take to work?" Robin asked.

"She should be fine by morning," Hook answered.

"Did something happen?" David questioned. Snow answered still looking at Regina.

"We had a little scare but it's over," she answered.

**The next day...**

Regina woke up feeling better. She looked around to see everybody doing their own thing. She sat up and stretched.

"You're awake," Robin said. "How do you feel?"

"Better. Wait, I-

"They found a cure for you," he said. They saw Snow approaching them.

"Hey Regina, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine," she said trying to get up. They helped her up. She shrugged them off. "Stop fussing over me. I'm not a child."

Snow backed away from her and returned to David. "I think you should be a little nicer to her. She kept watch over you," Robin admonished.

"What did she do?" she asked nonchalantly.

"You hallucinated. You thought I was Daniel. You thought you saw your parents. You scared us. Snow was really worried."

Regina gasped. "I did? What did I do?"

He hesitated to answer. "Robin, what did I do?"

"You kissed me," he whispered. "Then you tossed me and Snow aside because you thought Cora was going to rip our hearts. You were sick and not yourself."

She put her hand to her lips. "I'm sorry Robin. I-

"Hey, I'm fine. It's Snow you need to thank. She snapped you out of it."

Regina sighed. She walked over to Snow. "Snow, we need to talk." She nodded and followed Regina away from the camp. "Robin told me what happened and how you snapped me out of my delirium. So thank you," she said.

"It was no problem. I was worried. We were worried," she replied. "I thought you weren't going to make it at first."

"Worried you won't have something to fight with," she said smiling.

Snow chuckled. "Yeah, what would life be like without you to fight with?" she said.

"Boring," Regina said. "Snow, did I really kiss Robin?"

"You did. There's no need to freak out. We know you weren't in the right frame of mind. It just brought out something in you. You were so excited and for a moment, I wished Daniel was there. You asked him if he was going to help us find Henry. Robin said yes. You said some other stuff and we played along. No one else is going to know what happened. It will stay between the three of us."

"Thank you," she said relieved.

"Regina, Snow...we're ready to move on," Robin said. Snow walked away from them. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Let's go get our boys."


End file.
